Mission: A Lost Message
Guest_SenjuHaru: -My eye’s too flew open, but not from a curtain, but from leaving an nightmare, seeing his friend getting shanked in the neck, over and over and over again. He sighed deeply and wiped the sweat from his face before climbing out of bed and getting dressed in his normal attire. He threw his tools in his weapons pouch and attached the pouch to his person and placed his bokken onto his back. He pushed his feet into the heavy dark blue boots that served as his fourth pound weights, made sure that the bandages on his right arm were tied tightly, before sliding his arm though the guards that protected his forearms, also serving as the thirty pound weights. He then slid on his metal-looking face mask, going across his forehead, and around the sides of his face, the Yonshi symbol on the top of it. He then walked out of his apartment, to check the mail before heading off to the gates. A message from keyo from the hospital, but he didn’t read it, he slid it into his pouch and went to lock is door before moving off to the gates. He walked slowly though, and had bumped into several people on the walk to the gates, his gaze on the ground the entire time thinking before stepping swiftly through the gates, the usual bang of thunder, looking around to scan the area. – A few hours of sitting at the gate, practicing and talking with others, and he was back to his roots, even pushing Keyo out of his mind, or simply stopped worrying about, as the boy was left in great care and he knew the guy wouldn’t die on him; He was strong. – He is told about the mission, and heads out to the grounds with his team mates Riku and Chi, excitingly- They set off, and Haru stopped at the edge of the forest behind a large rock, looking back at his team mates for him to stop as well. His clothing was mostly black, and he would be hard to see in the dark, hopefully his team wore the same, and came prepared with their equipment, he sure did. He’d wait for them to land, catch there break, and/or get over to him before speaking softly. Oh how he wished he could speak to his team in his mind like itsy did, it would be so much easier that speaking to them out loud, and a whole lot safer, but it is what it is.- “Ok, Now it begins..”-He paused, speaking in a whisper-“ Phase one: Riku”-he turned to her-“ Keep sniffing the area, for any smell of decay, or for any dead animal, as well as for other people. If the bird is dead, we will smell it, and if it was trapped, we will smell THEM, before they know it.”-He stopped and turned to Chihiro-“ we’ll attempt to lap the forest, and scan both the ground and the tree’s, of you see something that might be it, or something suspicious, speak up.”-he said. His voice turned into a more serious tone, he was nervous being the team’s leader, so he stayed serious, a side he normally wasn’t.-“ Listen friends. While out here, anything can happen, at any time. If you hear the slightest sound, or see the slightest abnormal movement, duck into the shadow’s.”-he paused-“ hide in a bush, behind a rock, behind a tree, use the transformation jutsu and get away”-he pointed his finger to the two girls-“Whatever it is, you two Stay. Together. Until we’re out of that forest.”-With that he waited for a nod or sort of acknowledgement, before they shot off into the forest, looking for the bird.- Guest_ChihiroHatake: -Chihiro had a new mission today, search and rescue a messenger hawk with important Intel for the Namikage; dead or alive. Her squad for this mission would be the more than acquaintance Haru Senju, a boy who she had more than enough dangerous encounter with and was glad they were on the same team today. All her wounds had completely healed from their last spar, no more sore muscles or aching micro fractures down her spine. She healed well and somehow felt as if those wounds had made her stronger, even if just a little. Her other teammate would be Riku Inuzuka, the girl she had met the other day. Well, she had met the girl’s adorable fluffy ball of energy to be exact. The pupy had tackled her in excitement and knocked her over on the floor. That small canine and Chi had a very similar passion for food which meant they would either get along great or…become bitter rivals in the world of cuisine. Either way for now they would be squad mates.-“Haru as captain huh? This should be interesting.”- She chuckled to herself and finished tying her black velvet ribbons on her hair and strapped on her weapons pouch. She took inventory as she walked towards the door.-“Five kunai, twenty senbon, a smoke bomb and a flash bomb. Check.”- The mission would be in the woods and the sun had already set. She knew that in these circumstances the element of surprise was very important, even with her lack of presence in a room she needed to dress appropriately for a mission under the moonlight. Instead of her usual attire she wore a black full body suit, her black ninja shoes and her black gloves. She tied her Yonshi head band on her head for once, instead of her waist. She glanced at the mirror, it was odd seeing herself like this but she liked it. She walked out the door and made her way to the meeting place; as soon as they were all there they set off to the forest. They ran for a while and then Haru stopped at the very edge of the forest beside a large rock to speak. Chihiro listened intently as he spoke his orders, first to Riku then to her. Her job was to scout around the forest for anything suspicious or any clues. He continued with a warning, calling them his friends which made her eyebrow twitch slightly. Friends didn’t try to kill each other; at least she didn’t think they did… She hadn’t really had that time of close relationship with someone before. Regardless she nodded. She disliked running away or sitting still but, she would follow orders because she disliked the idea of dying even more. The last thing he said was stick together till they were out, which kind of contradicted with split up and search but she didn’t have time to speak her thought on it because he bolted into the forest. She sighed, nodded at Riku and then ran inside as well trying to make as little sound as possible as she jumped from tree to tree and ran through bushes. – RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku grabbed her supplies quickly from her home as she checked her pouches at the weapons inside making sure she had everything she needed. She had a mission today. To find a missing hawk dead or alive. This was something that she could be useful for though considering her sense of smell was excellent and it was a good thing to have on missions because she could sniff out if anyone was coming or trying anything. After getting dressed for the day and equipping her weapons and bokken, she would give a determined smile and call out to no one in her house “I’m ready.” She knew that she would be working with Haru and another girl that Yomi had tackled down a while ago. When she heard that Haru was leading she had her doubts. (Sorry Haru.) She hoped that he knew what he was doing so that they could succeed the mission. Running out with Yomi after pulling her boots on, she would meet up with the two as they would head to the forest. She could easily blend into the dark with her black outfit and her dark hair and if she needed she could even transform into Yomi. She heard Haru give out orders to both her and Chi as she nodded understanding what she would have to do as she jumped into the trees and bushes using an all fours stance so she could sniff the air and search with Yomi following and doing the same.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: Travelling through the forest, the hunter strode carefully and quietly. Standing at an easy five foot ten, the man was awfully tall for being a hunter, but he was rather good at it. Having learned from his farther when he was young, on how to set traps to catch animals. He didn’t waste anything either, having been taught not to do so. Entrails, ears and tails were all left for the predators to eat. So were bones, as there were some animals that ate those; meat and fat were taken for food. Of course, the one thing that did irk him was if someone messed with his traps. He took time to make those traps..sort of..artistic really. He took pride in his traps, to an extent. His clothes were simple, with a few fur patches hanging around as he had kept some of the furs from his catches. A brown tee-shirt coupled with well-worn pants were his only other clothing than boots on his feet. He had gotten lucky at one point in his hunting to come across and kill a boar, so the boots were made of its hide; tough things that had a lot of uses. In his right ear hung an earring made of a raccoons claw, and around his neck hung more claws, coupled with teeth, threaded on a leather cord. The claws and teeth varied, from raccoons to chipmunks to squirrels; even bunnies weren’t safe. Blonde hair was held up in a ponytail and his skin was bronzed from days in the sun, as well as being scarred in a few places from animals that had attacked him. Nimble fingers tapped a beat onto one of his long legs as he walked, moving easily from trap to trap. The first one he came upon had an animal in it, a rabbit. Good, he could see the rabbits feet and some people where the hunter lived preferred rabbit. He didn’t much care for it, but it wasn’t a block off his shoulder. Meant more money. Bending down to his first trap, he began to undo it, retrieving the rabbit from it, as well as picking up the trap and putting it in the bag he carried over a shoulder. A blood-stained trap would be useless to use again without having been cleaned, as the animals would smell the blood, avoiding it. With that trap done, the hunter moved onto his next trap. NamikazeJinora: -A big black wolf known for its massive size and ferocity around the woods roamed around with its big heavy paws stomping through the floors of the forest. It had grown to a considerable size to the point where it had no enemies but rather everything was it's prey. The wolf lifted its heavy head towards the sky before howling in its low husky voice. It was hunting time and it made it known to the other animals of the forest.. the wolf had sensed new several presences in the forest today. Its thick course black fur helped it blend within the shadows and depths of the forest as it snuck around.. the only visible thing would be the various colors it's eyes would give off at it reflected light.. however.. there was very little light that shone through the tall thick forest which only played a part in helping the wolf survive and flourish for this long- Guest_SenjuHaru: -He peeked backwards, his comrades were following behind him, good. His eye’s shifted from left to right, looking for the bird, or the letter it was transporting. His team should have had been at his sides at this point, and he looked over to them, had they seen anything, he expected a shake of the head. Regardless, after moving through the forest, about 20 meter’s or so (I suck at distance), the only thing he saw was a owl or two, and some squirrels, which were nothing important. He planted his feet into the branch of the next tree he landed on, and waited for his team to land as well before turning to them, silently. –“Riku, can you sniff the area, if you don’t mind? Inform me of everything you smell, we are looking for one of two things, either the smell of an decaying animal, or raw blood, which would point us to the fact that the bird was attacked, or dead, and look for the smell of a person also.”-he said in a whispering tone- ChihiroHatake: -Chihiro had been staying close to her team for the most part, occasionally drifting a bit farther from them to scout a larger area. Two false alarms so far, the first a small squirrel that had broken a branch on its way to storing nuts and the second a large rabbit running from one bush to the other. This forest was an eerie place that liked to tease the mind. She jumped onto a low branch and stopped a moment, she could have sworn she heard something….a howl?...She couldn’t be sure since the large rabbit ran across the pile of leaves at that very moment, hiding whatever sound had just been made. She glanced to the side as she watched her teammates pulling further away, she had to keep up. She jumped on the ground and began to run in their direction. She ran for a while with no more distractions of false alarms until she reached them. She arrived as Haru whispered to Riku and crouched on the ground directly below the branch they were on. Her hand lay flat on the ground, her eyes closed trying to feel any movement what so ever nearby. So far, nothing; not even a mouse. That was odd….They had come across plenty of wildlife when they entered the forest, owls, rabbits, squirrels…where had they gone? The deeper they went the more wildlife they were likely to find since it was farther away from people and still…She opened her eyes and ran up the side of the tree, jumping into a crouching stance next to Haru.-“Did either of you hear…a howl?”- She looked at them a little unsure if she had imagined it. But, after that sound it was as if the forest had gone into hiding.-“Don’t you think it’s gotten a little….too quiet?”-She looked at Haru with a slightly concerned expression, it could be nothing but then again…it could be something.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku had heard Haru’s instructions as she jumped on from tree to tree sniffing the air carefully. She smelt blood but also she smelt a slight human scent and she smelt something else. She heard a howl and it was clear some kind of wolf was lurking around the area or a large dog either one. Riku shook her head from one side to another giving a signal to the others that something was out there. She did this twice trying to say that there was two things out there. Yomi wagged her tail as she sniffed and heard the howl while still keeping quiet even though she was quite used to howling in the woods to the other animals near her aunt’s home. Riku looked carefully running a bit along the trees as she searched for the winged hawk knowing that they could be timed to getting the hawk back.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: The hunter continued onto his next trap; it was empty, but the bait was missing. No worries. Digging into the pouch that held the bait he needed with his left hand, he drew out a handful before leaning down and placing it back onto the latch of the trap. He would leave the trap there, and come back to it later, to check. Rising back up, he started to turn, pausing when he heard the howl of a wolf, low and husky. He knew that howl, and dreaded it. Long had the hunter lost valuable animals to this menace of a wolf, unable to track it down. He growled before continuing on, fingers sliding against the machete he kept on his belt. One day, he would catch that damn wolf, and make a nice cape from its fur. Regardless, he needed to move quickly, if he was to gather as many animals as he could, before the wolf got to them. The next trap he found was empty as well and he frowned, though the bait was still in this one. Only one animal out of three traps so far? His catch would be small this day, it seemed. Seven traps remained: two more on the ground and two more in the trees. He started off to the next one, tapping the beat on his leg again. Sharp blue eyes surveyed the surrounding forest, watching out for any other dangerous animal to come along or even other humans. The trip to the next trap was rather long, deep into the forest, and would take him a while to get there. NamikazeJinora: -The back wolf had just let out a loud howl before it resumed its path on looking for its next prey. It laid down on the grass and stayed completely still as if listening for nearby animals- Guest_SenjuHaru: -He arched a brow. Howl? He hadn’t heard anyhow, yet they seemed to? Shit, he thought and looked around. A howl was usually from a large animal, and in these woods, that’s probably what it was exactly. He looked at Riku as she shook her head.. but she didn’t say anything.. Strange. A rustling from behind his back in a bush and he flinched, his hand flew into his pocket and he turned to throw a kunai directly at the sound. He heard a cry, or a whine as his kunai sunk into something and he turned to Riku and chi and pointed for them to move to the tree, to surround it; his kunai had hit something... a rabbit’s chest to be exact. Because little did they know, tis was a trap. Someone had tied a rabbit up behind the bush or in it, and had just enough room to wiggle around and rustle it, which would attract predator’s, or a curious mind, in which (after stepping close enough) the trap would activate and a net that was buried under the dirt, the grass that would normally sit there gone, and would shoot up from the ground locking around the victim and fling them into the air, to helplessly dangle them in a bond to tightly laced to move around in; they would be smooched together in the net, they wouldn’t have time to react once the trap activated, it would be too late at that point.- ChihiroHatake: -She looked down at her teammate Riku who made some sort of signal, twice. She must have found something and gone to check it out, her puppy following along. Chihiros eyes turned back towards Haru, the confused expression on his face made it pretty clear that he hadn’t heard the howl. She hadn’t imagined it though, she couldn’t have. She heard something from behind and flinched to the side as Haru threw a kunai at it, almost like a reflex. A painful screech erupted from inside some bushes, it sounded like some kind of animal had just let out its dying battle cry.-“What was that?”- She jumped down from the tree and started walking towards the source of the noise very slowly, scanning the surrounding area thoroughly before stepping any closer. The thick green grass that layered the floor seemed to be…missing around the bush. She glanced at a few other bushes in the nearby trees and noticed that this one was the only exception.-“That’s..odd…”- She grabbed a stick that had fallen onto the floor when she jumped down from the branch and moved it towards the bush to see what was hidden inside. As soon as the stick rustled the small dark green leaves of the bush it set off a trap. A net suddenly shot up into the air taking the stick, half the small bush and whatever was hidden behind it. The edge of the net slammed into her wrist and yanked her up, sending a small shot of pain up her arm. She was forced to stand and pulled five feet off the ground before her wrist got free. She fell back onto the floor landing on her feet and then crouching with a low whimper.-“Achk…darn it.”- She was rolled her shoulder to shake off the soreness as the net flew up into a high branch, small cracking sounds echoed in the air as small twigs broke off and fell to the floor. Something warm and wet fell on her left cheek, then her right shoulder and finally on her skirt. She touched it with her index finger and looked at its dark red color then the salty scent hit her.-“Blood?”- She jumped back surprised and slightly disgusted, trying to wipe off the blood from her body. She looked up and saw the source of the shriek form earlier as well as Harus kunai, it was a rabbit. She turned back towards him with an un easy expression on her face.-“I hope the bird didn’t end up that way…That trap was really well made, the surrounding area was a little obvious but the speed at which it set off was…a surprise. Unless there are traps in the trees I doubt it would be caught by something like this…We should be more careful from here on out, someone clearly has this place as a hunting ground.”- She moved her wrist in a circular motion as she spoke in a low voice.-“If someone took the time to make such an elaborate trap, then there is bound to be more of them.”- She glanced back at the rabbit, it was dripping a crimson red…forming a puddle that mixed with the bright greens and light browns on the forest floor. The salty smell of blood started filling the air…. that same scent was now on her. Another howl echoed and made her tense…she hadn’t imagined it after all.-“Now did you hear it?....”- She said it with a hint of sarcasm but it wouldn’t carry through, her mood had become one of worry…because now she was bait for the ferocious wolf lurking in the forest.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would turn her head as she saw Chi Chi get caught in a trap just to get out of it. Riku had heard the howl as well and recognized it as a wolf and by the sound of the howl it was hungry as well. With the hawk somewhere out there still, they needed to hurry. There was also another scent that worried her. It smelled human but there was an animal like smell in the same area which confused her a bit. Yomi whined lightly to Riku letting her know that the other scent wasn’t a good one either. Riku nodded in response as she would jump through the trees searching the area carefully for any sign of the hawk of a sign of the wolf or the other scent coming closer to the group.- NobuAkimichi: I had hummed softly to myself as I headed a little bit further through the rows of trees and vegetation, looking for the small land marks that I left here and there for the traps which I had left so that I myself didn’t accidently wander into one. I had a good idea on where they were, but after walking through the forest so much, sometimes things just seemed to look the same and I didn’t want to accidentally miss something. Coming to my next trap, it was actually a pitfall, a large hole I had dug that lowered into about a fifteen foot drop. The fall was enough to break a bone of either leg or arm of any animal. Maybe if I was lucky they would fall face first into it, break the neck. It would be so much less work that I wanted, seeing as this hike was rather consuming. I noticed that nothing had been near it, seeing as the cover of it was still over it. It was a rather thin mesh material, created of light strips of rope, then also covered up with some leaves, some bushes around the edges that had lightly pushed down steaks to keep the cover from just collapsing in as it was then covered with a layer of grass and leaves. It was rather hard to tell it was there, perhaps the leaves would make it seem sort of odd to a human, but any creature would never see it coming as they casually strolled. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned myself to the north a little and began to head deeper into the forest. There wasn’t many traps left, and today just really didn’t seem like a great day for the hunter. I could only hope that something would either be in these still existing traps, or I would cross the path of an animal I could simply hunt the good old fashion way.- NamikazeJinora:? -The large wolf continued to hide in the shadows of every tree, bush, brach, and foliage that casted an overlapping shadow in the forest. The most visible part would be its glowing eyes in various colors, a result of light reflecting off the surface of the wolf's nocturnal eyes. By now there were many scents that tainted the air.. to an animal's perspective it seemed that every action resulted in a different smell, the smell of uplifted dust, or rotting leaves could indicate that something was close by distrupting the environment.. This kind of observation collected from the senses could be a reason on why this wolf was a predator and not prey. the black wolf walkedaround in the forest , its home, with a slight airy bounce to its steps, its actions of moving around the forest with as little noise as possible and avoiding anything that could be potentially dangerous. Traveling a few feet from where it stood initially, The scent of new and different presences became much more obvious, and the smell of blood was mouth watering. the wolf slowly bent its legs lowering itself closer to the ground with its tail tucked to the side, the last thing It wanted to do was be visibly detected and possibly scare off its next meal, those invading its territory. standing close to an large tree , it crouched down to the level of the tall bushes that were rooted close to the tree, with all four paws on the ground ready to push the wolf in whatever direction the wolf remained still as a statue with only its eyes blinking ocassionally. Due to the many trees and bushes, not much light shone through the forest, the perfect environment to hunt for the wolf- Category:Mission